Percepción
by Florelen
Summary: Tabla de los sentidos para 'retos a la carta' de livejournal. 1# Oido.
1. Oído

**1**. **Oído**

El calor molesta. No deja dormir. Pega las sabanas al cuerpo y por más insistencia que se aplique, no pueden ser despegadas. El sudor resbala y se pierde entre los pliegues de tela dejando tras de sí una línea salada que va desde la sien hasta la base del cuello. Exasperado, Ronald Weasley se agita ferozmente y logra salir del embrollo de tela, pega un salto y se encuentra de pie en la habitación.

La casa duerme. Harry duerme. _Ella_ duerme. Y el aire esta viciado, la pequeña ventana esta abierta de par en par pero el viento no sopla. Después de un rato cae en la cuenta de que sigue parado en el mismo lugar, mirando al vacío en la oscuridad y sólo por hacer algo, sale de la habitación. En el oscuro pasillo el aire parece más fresco. La puerta de la habitación de su hermana está entreabierta. Desde lejos echa un vistazo, pero no puede verse nada. Está muy oscuro. Sacude la cabeza apartando la idea de acercarse más _porque esta mal Ronald, muy mal _y baja las escaleras procurando no pisar el cuarto escalón del primer tramo que suele chirriar horriblemente, para no perturbarle el sueño a nadie.

Llega a la cocina y las luces están prendidas, como siempre. Toma un vaso, se sirve agua del grifo y la bebe despacio, con el entrecejo fruncido, recargado sobre la mesada, mirando al vacío, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. En cosas que no se pueden decir, y que tampoco se deberían pensar. En sensaciones que no estaban y cosas que quiere hacer pero no sabe cómo, en piernas muy largas que antes no había notado, en faldas que son cada vez más cortas, y camisas que se ciñen más en torno al pecho, vaya uno a saber por qué. Será porque está más grande. Será porque no es el mismo. Porque no son los mismos.

Sólo sabe que está aburrido, cansado, acalorado y sumergido en un sopor de sudor y temperaturas elevadas.

Ese cuarto escalón chirría, y alguien está bajando. Casi no se oye, pero él ya sabe quién es. Las pisadas son livianas sobre las viejas maderas, las reconoce (por más patético que eso pueda sonar). Es ella. Hermione está despierta.

Silenciosamente se cuela por la puerta de la cocina y lo mira extrañado. El pelirrojo desvía la mirada rápidamente de las piernas que sobresalen de la camiseta de los Chuddley Cannons demasiado grande para ella, que él le regalo. Se aclara la garganta, y toma otro sorbo de agua.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Hermione. Su voz suena calmada. Se acerca al grifo y se sirve agua.

- No podía dormir- dice Ron, en un gesto que quiere creer que es de despreocupación.

- Ya. Yo tampoco.

-Hace demasiado calor.

-Sí.

Las palabras suenan vacías, casi huecas y carentes de sentido. Pero, ¿Era estúpido por su parte pensar que había una conexión más allá de lo que podía verse a simple vista?

Si. Estúpido y cursi.

Le dedica una última mirada, y una sonrisa a modo de despedida antes de darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras. A mitad de camino el escalón vuelve a chillar y se oye pequeño murmullo de hastío. El no puede evitar sonreír y piensa que el insomnio valió la pena solo por oír a Hermione maldecir.


	2. Tacto

.

**2. Tacto**

La habitación comenzó a iluminarse con diversas tonalidades de azul y gris con la llegada del amanecer. Era una mañana fría de octubre y el castillo seguía sumido en un silencio imperturbable.

Se sentó en la cama, se abrazó las rodillas y se quedó mirando el vacío como solía hacer cuando era pequeño y algo le preocupaba. La luz seguía avanzando impunemente y comenzó a escuchar los primeros movimientos en las camas vecinas. Consideró por unos momentos la idea de huir de Hogwarts para no tener que presentarse. O hacerse pasar por enfermo. Era capaz de echarse encima alguna maldición con tal de no tener que asistir. Pero el era un Gryffindor –pensó con orgullo- y escapar no era una opción.

Debía presentarse al maldito partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Harry más despeinado que de costumbre –si eso era posible- y una expresión preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bién?

-Si, claro.

Intentó sonar seguro, pero todo lo contrario. La voz que respondió no era la suya, era la de un chico aterrado, al borde de una crisis nerviosa y con un deseo desesperado de saltar de la torre de Gryffindor. De acuerdo, si, era su voz.

Junto con la llegada del día, llegaron los irritantes e inútiles intentos de Harry por hacerlo sentir mejor.

Logró convencerlo de bajar a desayunar, así que se vistió lentamente, como quien se dirige a su propia ejecución

Llegaron al gran salón, y los saludaron a ambos calurosamente. _Como si eso fuera a ayudar. _

Se sentó, y se sirvió un poco de leche y cereal, solamente por hacer algo. Revolvía el cuenco lentamente, y Harry lo miraba como si fuese a intentar ahogarse en él. Aunque no era mala idea.

-Debo estar loco para hacer lo que voy a hacer – suspiró finalmente el guardián de Gryffindor -. Loco de atar.

-No seas tonto – replicó Harry con un optimismo casi exasperante – Jugarás muy bien. Es lógico que estés nervioso.

-Voy a jugar mal – se contradijo el pelirrojo -. Soy malísimo. No acierto ni una. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió meterme en semejante lío?

Al momento siguiente se encontró explicándole a Harry que esa buena atajada por la cual le elogiaban en un intento desesperado por animarle, fue solamente un accidente. No había forma de que algo bueno saliera de todo eso.

Ya tenía suficientes burlas y apodos, ahora seguramente la lista se extendería después de su patética actuación. En esos momentos prefería internarse en el bosque prohibido y darle de comer a las arañas durante una semana con tal de no jugar.

Hermione llegó a la mesa junto con su hermana y se sentó frente al pelirrojo. Le dedicó una calida sonrisa que provocó un sacudón en el estómago de Ron, que no tenía nada que ver con los nervios del partido.

Al cabo de unos momentos Luna se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando un ridículo sombrero con forma de León en la cabeza. Por lo menos ahora se fijaban en ella y no lo molestaban. Levantó la mirada en dirección a Hermione, y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente. Ella le sonrió y articulo con sus labios un _"todo saldrá bien" _ mientras nadie veía.

Cuando Harry logró entender que Ron no podría ingerir bocado, decidió arrastrarlo a los vestuarios.

Antes de irse, Hermione se acerco con una amplia sonrisa, para desearle buena suerte.

El podría haber estado preparado para cualquier cosa, menos para lo que ocurrió en esos momentos. No le hubiera resultado raro escuchar a Malfoy deseándole buena suerte comparado con lo que sucedió.

La castaña se acerco, se alzó unos centímetros sobre las puntas de sus pies, y lo beso con delicadeza en la mejilla. _¡Buena suerte!_

Fue una suave caricia, un roce mínimo, que lo recorrió entero como una descarga eléctrica que lo envió al limbo sin pedir permiso.

Se tocó la zona donde habían estado por un momento los labios de Hermione, y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

Ahora marchaba con orgullo hacía su suicidio social y -probablemente- la máxima humillación pública de su vida.


End file.
